Ellali Reshef
Ellali Reshef is the daughter of Naomi Reshef, a famous astronaut who was recently killed in a spaceship explosion. Ellali comes to The Greenhouse following her brother Alfie’s acceptance to the school. Ellali had promised her mother to watch over Alfie and so she decides to enroll, despite her open criticism of The Greenhouse, and join the Ravens. Background Ellali is the daughter of Naomi Reshef, and was deeply affected by her Mother's demise. Her relationship with her father became weaker, but she also became closer to her brother Alfie Reshef. Not much is known about her background, but through flashbacks, it is shown that Ellali was a good older sister and valued her family. Personality and Appearence Ellai is a sarcastic, fun and nice girl. Often she is not afraid to show others how she feels about things (for instance, when arguing about the best options for the leadership challenge,) especially with matters such as her family. Ellali does not make her feelings obvious at times, which can cause strains in her relationships. She is a raven, and often uses her brains to aid her friends in the unravelling mystery of Alona and Robbie. Taking from her mother, Ellali has dark brunette hair which reaches below her shoulders. Her eyes are dark brown - like her hair - and she has a medium skin tone. Ellali often chooses tomboy-ish clothes such as black jackets and long shirts, but on special occasions, will wear more feminine clothing. She is in love with Iftach but knows she has feelings for Daniel. She is torn between the two of them and it makes it harder as they fight almost every time they see each other. Relationships Main Article: Ellali Reshef Relationships '' 'Alfie' ''Main article: Ellali and Alfie. Alfie is the younger sibling of Ellali. They are shown to be very close, and this bond strenghtened after the sudden, and unexpected demise of their Mother, Naomi Reshef. Often they confide in each other, but misjudgement and miscommunications lead to arguements between the two. Ellali generally cares for her little brother, and wants him to stay safe, no matter the risk. Alfie wasn't in the greenhouse in the third season since he got accepted to a great basketball school in a different country but the two are seen talking again after Ellali gets upset on Iftach for voting Nathalie captian and not her and Alfie cheers her up and tells her that he was at least honest with her and admitted he didn't vote for her). Daniel Goren Daniel and Ellali got off at the wrong foot, but later found out they make a pretty good team. Daniel starts to fall for Ellali and she chose him over Iftach in the second season, but he later told Ellali that he saw how she looked at Iftach in a way she never looked at him. After the breakup, Daniel initially has a hard time getting used to the breakup, accidentally referring to her as his girlfriend but than remembers she's not with him anymore. In the third season, Daniel finds out his dad, whom he'd always been told was deceased, is alive. It is shown they both still care for each other and that he still has strong feelings for her. When she had to find someone to protect Omar(a runaway Nubia prince) from the government she ran straight to Daniel's, asking to hide Omar in his dad's yacht; The two later spend the night together with his dad and Omar and Daniel goes in the middle of the night to look at Ellali when she's asleep, something she later does too. Despite the breakup it's not awkward between them but there're defiantly flirting going on with the two. They have obvious unresolved feelings towards each other. 'Iftach' Main article: Ellali and Iftach. Throughout the series, Iftach is the main love interest and close friend of Ellali's. Their relationship is tested heavily, forcing to navigate through many obstacles which often causes both of them to break down. They both care for each other, with Iftach confessing his love for Ellali during the Memorial Day Speech. But the relationship soon is crushed again, when it is revealed that Amy (Iftach's girlfriend) has joined the Ravens. In the second season she chose Daniel to be her boyfriend, but in the ending of the season she realizes it's been Iftach all along. In season three Iftach and Ellali's relationship is put to a test when Ellali begins to hide things from him(I.e, prince of Nubia hiding in The Greenhouse) and when he constantly jalous of Daniel(who still has feelings for Ellali). When Ellali and Iftach fake a break up (to protect them from the army because he lied to them that they broke up so that they wouldn't follow her), Nathalie's new found crush on Iftach is shown multiple times in Ellali's face and after Ellali had enough she tells Nathalie that it's not a big deal she'd go out with Iftach, only for the latter to reveal to her that he and Ellali never actually broke up, causing Iftach to get mad at Ellali for tricking Nathalie but the three reconcile soon after. Gallery To view Ellali Reshef gallery, click here. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Ravens